The Sad & True Story of Some Unaware Haters
by behind.my.bright.blue.eyes
Summary: Prequel to "The Mixed Up Files of The NotSoMuchLovers" and based off my true life. This story is back when we all started high school. All the heartbreak, TPing, crying, chocolate ice cream, cyber stalking, and whatnot's you can imagine. You might think we're all insane, but honestly, we're just teenage girls. But seriously, have any of us ever really been normal?
1. Chapter 1

~Macey~

I wasn't really that sure what starting high school would be like. I mean, I literally felt like I wouldn't know anyone. Even though I'd recognize a lot of the people from elementary or junior high, my new school would be huge! (And last time I checked, 4000+ kids in one place for eight hours a day was definitely not small.)

I definitely wasn't scared about the classes—I knew how to handle myself. But I couldn't help but wonder what the people would be like. What if the people went all Mean Girls on my ass? What if I ended up eating lunch alone in the bathroom? Or what if I tripped? Or what if I got lost?

To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the century. I was about to throw up.

As I walked to my first period class, I was completely freaked out. And I obviously had no piece of common sense in my brain at the time.

I sat down in a random seat, and my new first period teacher began to lecture us about how much she loves freshmen. Like cool story bro. Tell it again. None of us care. All I want in life is to go home and cry. Now be quiet before I flip a bitch.

I could feel my stomach turning. Acid started rising up my throat. I had totally skipped breakfast, but I felt it coming. My mouth filled with vomit. I ran from the room.

* * *

Tears filled my eyes as I sat on the floor of the F Building bathroom. I turned to throw up into the toilet again, and wiped off my face.

This sucks.

I pulled out my cell phone. I'd gotten a bunch of messages from some of my older friends that morning saying things like "don't worry, freshie!" and "you'll love it!"

But right now, I was totally worrying and I honestly hated it. I seriously don't think I could have humiliated myself anymore than that.

Really. People are probably be chanting "barf girl, barf girl, barf girl" until the day I die.

I noticed a text from my cousin. He was two years older than me. We had always been really close, telling each other everything and giving tons of advice.

His message read: _How is everything? :) _

I replied: Well _how do you think? I'm lying on the bathroom floor puking my guts out._

With that, I stood and went towards the sink, wiping the tears out of my eyes and running my fingers through my hair, putting on my strong face.

I took a deep breath, and spun on my heel.

No one could mess with Macey McHenry.

* * *

Aside from the fact that I was already emotionally distraught from the morning's uneventful happenings I still had an entire day ahead of me. So a snuggled up next to my desk partner. Thankfully, no one had even known why I had mysteriously disappeared. (They probably thought I was just bored a'f and decided to make a dramatic exit.) And similarly, no one had even cared why I had mysteriously disappeared. Which was lucky on my part.

Besides being emotionally trampled upon, there was another high point in my day. And that high point was Biology.

Now I know what you're thinking, "Ew, that ghastly subject?" (Because that's what everyone thinks. And yeah the subject was actually that bad. But that's another story.)

As they (who "they" are is a mystery to me) say, "It's not where you are, it's who you're with."

I would definitely say that that is a wonderful way to describe the biology classes of a public high school.

I'm just gonna get to the point.

I ended up in the ultra super intensely ghetto biology class.

Lucky, lucky me.

I'm not really into the ghetto thing. You know, when people talk in their "real" (we all know they're fake) "ghetto" accents, It mainly just sounds like the sounds of a chattering annoying bird in the back of my head. This bird of the chattering and annoying kind, sort of makes me wanna break into my daddy's gun cabinet and go "hunting" (if you know what I mean). But since murder is illegal (even though Cam would totally help me hide the bodies) I chose to refrain myself and breathe a sigh of relief when the bell rang and that class was over.

* * *

Fifth period wasn't much better than first. This was because that this class was composed of the most of the same people. When I saw some girl staring at me, I looked away fast. I could totally hear her whispering. Like I wasn't sitting five feet away and couldn't hear what she was saying.

"See that girl right there?" she whispered to her "friends" (but why any person would want to be friends with her, I have no idea.) "She totally like sprinted out of the room this morning. Five bucks she threw up."

Let's just say that Macey McHenry didn't start high school with the highest sense of confidence.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! It's totally great to be writing this prequel! I'm honestly stoked ;) Who's chapter would you like to see next? I'm totally open for ideas :D **

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think :)**

**My first day of high school really did suck, huh? :(**  
**xoxox**

**~m**


	2. Chapter 2

~Cammie~

I had always blended in, and I was definitely used to it. Which explains why as I entered campus, I totally wasn't nervous about anything. I was good at going unnoticed. And I knew that attending a school with over 4,000 other kids, it's not like anyone was going to notice little old me.

I had gone to Freshmen Orientation last week, so I had the school campus memorized. Today was going to be a breeze. After all, the beginning of the school year was always the easy part.

First period was history, and I was actually pretty excited that I recognized some people in the class.

I just wasn't sure if I actually wanted them to talk to me.

Don't get me wrong...I mean...

Okay, actually, get me wrong.

I honestly didn't want them to talk to me. Mainly, this was because of the fact that they were weird. Like really weird.

Take this for example: One of them is convinced they are going to marry Macey McHenry. Another has decided that he's destined for Liz. And the third is stalking me.

So there you have it. My logical reasoning for avoidance of these males.

In any other event, we would honestly be thrilled to have guys like us. Honestly, it was so rare for guys to actually be after us, that at first, we didn't even know how to equip ourselves. And in the beginning we all sort of fell for it. But that was over summer, and now we consider ourselves as wiser women.

And here's how that story went...

* * *

The summer before Freshman year, we obviously had to sign up for high school. And since we honestly did not want to have suffer through six entire periods with ghetto people, we signed up for the Honors Program. (Liz was ecstatic.)

But this whole thing meant that we had summer homework. (And even though we begged her for two weeks straight, we couldn't talk Liz into doing it for us.) They offered this thing called "Boot Camp."

(But don't worry, we didn't have shave our heads and march in unison.)

Instead, we just got to sit in the high schools library for four hours a day for and entire week with the rest of the Honors Freshmen, while we "worked" on our assignments.

Let's just say we didn't get much work done. Instead, we were busy throwing papers at other people's heads and checking out boys.

Long story short, those strange guys stole Macey and I's phones, put their number's in them, and continued to spam us every Tuesday. Which wasn't just annoying, but weird, because they honestly are just strange beings.

When we walked in the first day, they were all on the floor. Lined up. Laying down. And they all claim to be straight..

Explain that one to me.

* * *

So even though I did my best to hide in the back and go unnoticed that first morning in history, they still ran up to me in attacked me with what they like to call a "rape circle."

You don't want to know.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! :) Even though I wanted to Bex, the most suggested person was Cam! So Bex will most likely come next! :)**

**I know that everything isn't "omigosh thats so funny i'm in tears" YET, but that's because we're still in introductions. You guys just have to wait a bit :)**

**By the way... certain characters are in peoples classes. But you guys just don't know their names yet...because few people know each other. Or they just haven't mentioned names yet ;)**

**Any one want to guess who? **

**Reviews motivate me to write faster, funnier, and more! Please tell me what you all thought!**

**xoxox**

**~m**


	3. Chapter 3

~Bex~

I don't necessarily think that I would be described as a people person. I mean, sure, I like a good laugh as much as the next person, but I'm definitely not the super-duper-uber bubbly type that could only be described as Dee Dee Parker.

Dee Dee was what my mum would refer to as "a bloody piece of work." And I can't say that myself and the majority of the people at school don't agree.

I mean, when you're standing all the wat on one side of the classroom, does it really sound logical to be screaming across it to Eva, who's all the way on the other side of the room?

Let me help you out there, honey. I know your brain swells if you think too hard.

No. It's not bloody logical. We don't care about you're mum who got "so pissed" after your cat, Timothy (and on a side note: what kind of person names their cat Timothy) peed on her favorite rug.

Or at least that's what I was thinking as I sat in my first period class on the first day of freshmen year.

I had never really been that nervous about starting high school. After all, everyone knew who I was. And it's not like they wanted to mess with me. I was Bex Baxter. What was anyone else going to do about it?

* * *

Besides eating, my favorite thing in life to do is to annoy people. So that's why as our new first period teacher chatted about her life (like any of us were actually listening), I was throwing papers at the back of Dee Dee's head.

Every few minutes, she would spin around quickly, shooting glares in all directions and searching for the culprit. But I was too fast for her. I'd turn and look for this "mysterious" vandalist, too.

Isn't pissing people off who piss you off just the greatest?

Ten minutes into the period, a girl stood up and just left. She just stood up and walked out. I mean, I didn't think class had gotten that boring yet. (But then again, I was entertaining myself by tormenting Dee Dee...)

The teacher commented "Wow, I didn't think I was_ that_ boring," as the student left the room. We pretended like she was funny. Because let's be realistic - we all wanted A's.

Dee Dee started talking crap about that girl who walked out.

Instead, I threw my pen at her.

* * *

Spanish and Biology were next, and they were such a drag, you don't even want to get me started. The only good thing about Biology, of course, was the fact that Grant Newman was in that class...

I'm not gonna lie. That guy had a great ass.

I had known Grant from junior high. And even though he was a bit of a dumb ass, he really was pleasant to look at.

So when it turned out that he was also in my sixth period class, I was pretty bloody stoked.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone :) I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far! Although the intros are fun to write, I cannot wait until they're over, so we can get to some good rants! ;)**

**I probably won't update for the next few weeks, because I leave for camp soon. For three whole weeks. Macey McHenry + Other People + Stuck in the Mountains=Some serious issues.**

**So maybe I'll have some funny stuff to write about when I get home.**

**xoxox**

**~m**


	4. Chapter 4

~Liz~

School.

School is a sea of madness.

A sea of four thousand people. Four thousand people with their own problems. So, hypothetically there are two thousand girls. Which means there are two thousand guys. And between those four thousand girls and boys, there are probably one thousand genuine relationships and three thousand superficial ones.

Friendship, Love, Hatred, Baby Honey's, the people you say hi to in the hall ways, the people you ignore in the hall ways, the girl who has her locker under yours, that jerk that sits behind you in math.

People deal with people. There are smart people, dumb people, annoying people, boring people. People. Every person is different. Everyone deals with everything differently.

She likes him, but he likes that one chick with the face, so she played this one guy to make the first guy jealous, but then the chick with the face found out and told the first guy. And it just so happens that the first guy and the second guy are best friends, so the second guy got pissed and so on and so forth...

Drama. That's life. Or high school at least.

Between all these relationships - the love, the hate - I have to say, I don't even know how many of mine are going to be genuine. It might take me a while to open up, but for now, I just want to be me.

* * *

I honestly did not care (socially) how the first day of my high school career would play out.

I knew I had my academics in the bag I had finished all three of my summer assignments practically decades ago) and I knew that freshman year wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle.

Except for the whole people thing.

Quadratic equations, I could handle. Boys, not so much. (And it's not like I was that great with girls either).

I was sort of a wallflower. (But of course, I only know the definition to that because I looked it up on urban dictionary.)

I was sort of quiet, but observant. I wasn't the girl who screams across the class some stupid story about what (or who) she was doing.

Not only did I have a lot more common sense than people like that, but mainly, I just liked to watch. I was the kind of girl who would know everything about everyone in each of my classes by the end of the school year, even though they might not even know my name.

But I was okay with that, because I wasn't here for attention. I was here to learn.

* * *

First period sucked.

I think we all know at this point that I'm not exactly the most athletic person...

It turned out that I had first period gym.

Not only did the locker room smell like fish, but it also turned out that my class got the psycho teacher. You know, the teacher that makes you run a 400 meter "warm-up" lap and never let's you use the water fountain. That one.

Whereas the other classes literally just sat there, talking.

And then of course there's the people.

Seb wasn't lying when he told me you meet all kinds in P.E.

And when I say all kinds, trust me, you would be better off now knowing.

But because of the kind, warm hearted, and descriptive person I am, I've decided to share.

* * *

**The Oddities of P.E: A List by Elizabeth Sutton**

**Number of people in the class: 37**

**Number of people with tattoos: 6**

**Number of people with odd and unnatural hair color: 13**

**Number of cholos: 9**

**Number of forever alone type people: 11**

**Number of people looked slightly humane: 3**

**Number of people who did not want to be there: 37**

* * *

So who's Seb, you may ask? Oh, just this guy that I may (sort of)... kind of... have liked for, um, oh something like 6 years that I might just possibly be talking to.

And when I mean talking, I don't mean "hi" in the hallways.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient for me posting! As you know, I went to camp so I haven't really been able to access the internet from the woods...**

**How does everyone like it so far? Honest opinion.  
**

**I would like to give a shout out and the biggest virtual hug and cake I could ever muster up to JOESOLOMONGIRLIE because she went through like EVERY single one of my stories and reviewed on like EVERY single chapter which was honestly like the SWEETEST thing EVER because even if she didn't know what to say, she still reviewed! You rock, girl.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I've been contemplating just doing the girls for a while. I think we could build their friendship and THEN throw in some guys? Unless you have any ideas...  
**

**Let me know!  
**

**xoxox  
**

**~m  
**


	5. Chapter 5

~Macey~

I was still in fifth period, and I was sure I was going to die. I sure as hell did not want to spend the next four years of my life here in this hell hole. It turns out that the same selfish b*tch that was in my first period class was also in my fifth. She thought it would be cool to make fun of me in front of the entire class about my stomachly issues and how I "totally puked everywhere."

Well sorry that I got a parasite at camp, vomit four times a day, live off of water and salteen crackers, and have lost twelve pounds in three months because of it.

Let's just say I took the courtesy to learn her name (Dee Dee Parker), where she lives, who her friends are, and all the people she has dated in the last 2 years. I then took it upon myself to ruin her high school career.

But we'll get more to that later.

I heard a girl I recognized whisper to her after she was finished bagging on me. She said, "You better watch your back, Dee Dee. That girl can kick your ass."

And those were the first words I had ever heard out of Rebecca Baxter's mouth.

* * *

When I got home from school that day, my life didn't get much better. I was so pissed, I could hardly speak. My mom drove me to Office Depot to buy my school supplies in silence. I then discovered (truly) how much I would hate public school. This was because from now on everywhere I went, I would see at least five people I knew (or at least recognized).

While attempting to block out all the stupid people from my new crappy school, I saw a cholo from biology, my geometry teacher and her daughter, some guy from sixth period, one of the janitors, and a girl from PE.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate people? Like I really do not like people. I don't like seeing people I know. I don't like seeing people I don't know.

I'm the kind of girl that will stand there, chanting in my head, "Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me," until the person either spots me, or wanders off in the distance. I don't make conversation with the lunch lady, I don't say more than thank you to the guy who makes my drink at Starbucks. I won't comment on how it's perfect, or ask why the prices went up, or tell him I like his hair. I just take my drink and walk away.

Because, I mean, come one, who would want to talk to me? Some loser teenage girl? Hah, yeah right. And why would I want to talk to anyone else, anyway? I have larger fish to fry.

And I also hate people.

My dad says I get it from my mom. My mom refuses to believe him. Because she hates people, too.

* * *

My second day of high school wasn't much better. I threw up again.

I felt like I was drowning in syllabuses from all the crazy teachers.

The only person who could relate to me was the amazing Romanian chick who does my eye brows. I ranted to her all about my life, and she, in her awesome Romanian accent gave me her words of wisdom.

I was laying in her office while she spread the hot wax on my forehead. It was warm, and it felt calming. I relished in the feeling because I knew that, soon, she would be ripping it off and I would hold back a yelp.

"So what grade are you in?" She questioned me.

"I started freshman year yesterday," I sighed. "It's horrible. I hate it. All the people are so stupid, and rude, and inconsiderate."

"Oh, sweetie," she responded in her Romanian accent, "Is it a boy? If he is younger, you have fun and fool around, yah? But in my country you no build house with boy unless he is five years older. Understand?"

I just laughed and held back the tears as she ripped the wax off my forehead, finished my eyebrows, and ushered me out of the room.

She is the coolest Romanian woman I have ever met.

* * *

**AN: Hey! it's been a while. If you guys reviewed more I'd update mooooore ;)**

**Yes, this story is a prequel. Meaning it leads up to Not So Much Lovers.**

**Review.**

**Love,**

**~m**


End file.
